


The List

by SlightlyFlammable



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, I dont normally write at all, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im sorry if this is cheesy, thought of this in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyFlammable/pseuds/SlightlyFlammable
Summary: Whenever I see a couple do something romantic anywhere, even my friends and their S.O. I swoon. I'm a romantic at heart and I always tell who I'm with how great and romantic something is and how I want it to happen to me. So this is after Bitty has for at least a year and a half swooned at friends in relationships cute actions or complete strangers at Annies have done cute things that Bitty wishes someone would do to him.And how Jack "110%" Zimmermann has written everything down. Even with the date.





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually written anything before. I love the idea of being able to create these amazing stories and I love to read so I give a ton of props to any and all writers out there. I was actually going to send this Idea to an author I liked on anon on Tumblr but I decided to try writing it for myself. Any and all criticism and thoughts allowed. This is my own idea and thoughts of how I believe the character would react and behave. I am sorry if anyone finds anything weird or offensive or anything, please let me know so I won't continue. 
> 
> Also these characters belong entirely to Ngoziu. Her comic is amazing.
> 
> Lastly, enjoy.

Every single little thing. He wrote down everything. Every time Bitty sighed wistfully or squirmed in his seat from the cuteness. Jack got down everything. And sometimes it would be hard because he'd have to wait an hour or two when they finally got back from Annie's to record the little tidbit he had learned that morning during their coffee. But he made sure he wrote it all down.

Jack Zimmerman might not be very self aware but he knew he was recording it all for a reason. He just didn't think it would all make sense after running in his graduation robes to an empty frat house. After he and Bittle became official, he swore that he'd do everything he could to check off every last thing he recorded over the year and a half of him "observing" what Bittle deemed "so romantic Jack! I wish one day someone would take the time to do that for me." He used to just hum in agreement unsure of how to respond that he wanted someone to do that for Bitty because he deserved at least that act of kindness if not more. It just took him a bit longer to realize HE wanted to be the one to do those things for Bitty.

The week before Bitty's Junior year at Samwell, was one of the best weeks of his life. He got to wake up every morning to a ray of sunshine outside his window as well as right in his arms. He promised, the night before he decided to make things official with Bitty that if he said yes, he would do all in his power to show Bitty how much he loved and adored him even if Bitty kept adding things to the list.... Jack now had almost a full book of romantic things and tidbits that Bitty has said were sweet or romantic or showed you cared that he saw from their friends (Chris and Caitlin) or some complete strangers (A couple at stop in shop at 3am when they went on an emergency butter run). Now acting on them? He felt like he was finally doing things right with Bitty.

Somethings were a bit hard to cross off completely. Jack, although Bitty claimed he was a good singer, was still self conscious about his voice even when he was speaking let alone singing, so randomly joining in when 'Person A is singing under their breath', was a little hard but he thought humming was just fine in his case, and since he got an immaculate smile for his efforts he didn't think he missed out on the actual task that badly. Others were so obvious he didn't understand why everyone didn't do it if they loved their person as much as he loved Bitty. If Bitty received flowers and food orders right before a big test when Jack knew he probably either wasn't eating well if he was eating at all was the least he could do for the magical boy who fed anyone and everyone who came within feeding distance.  
He did have to work at somethings, since he didn't really understand what was so romantic about them, but if Bitty kissed him for his efforts, he'd do it a thousand times more. Plus in the end he didn't mind reading pride and prejudice along with Bitty and his English class if it got Bitty and himself to have a quiet night in watching one of his guilty pleasure rom-coms.

In the end, he was sure he had hidden the book well. He knew Bitty wouldnt look on that high shelf in the living room and really, when did Bitty ever reach for one of his history books. It was just his luck that his history class had a reading from a book that he had actually bought of his own free will and he didn't even think twice before telling Bitty where it was during a break in his practice one day. It only even hit him that Bitty found it when he found Bitty curled on the floor with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders tear tracks down his cheeks with him hiccuping between smiling so wide his cheeks must hurt.  
Bitty only noticed Jack when he heard the thump of a dropped gear bag and a quie "oh".

"You silly, silly, handsome, ridiculous, lovely man." Bitty gushed with the book clutched to his chest.

Jack spoke quietly, embarrassed at being caught"...You weren't supposed to find that....I'm not done...". This was not how his romantic actions were supposed to go.

"You kept track of every romantic or cheesy thing I've told you long before we were even dating. You even have it dated and with a time stamp!". Bitty exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the floor, jostling the blanket from his shoulders.

"I...wanted to remember..everything" Jack confessed to his feet, still not looking Bitty in the eyes, to scared to see pity for not of thinking the romantic things he did all on his own.

"Oh but you don't need all this! I appreciate it so much but you're already charming and romantic all on your own everyday!" Bitty, impatient with his need to touch his amazing thoughtful boyfriend ran to him, prying his arms out and wrapping himself in his boyfriends warmth.

"I wanted to do everything for you because you deserve it all Bits." Jack whispered into the crown of Bitty's head, pleased he was still loved for his note taking habit.

Next thing he knew, Bitty was crying in his arms. He could care less about how he smelled or the tears making his shoulder wet, all he cared about was the bright boy in his arms.

"I love you so much Bits, I just wanted to be everything you wanted." He said with more confidence, he knew Bitty well enough now to know he was crying tears of happiness not sadness.

"You already are sweet-pea, you already are", Bitty whispered into his chest.

\------------  
2 Years later.

Jack kept writing everything Bitty commented on that was cute or cheesy or romantic down, except now he didn't really hide his notebook. Granted, now he added markers to the things he did that bitty especially likes such as:  
-Won him a stuffed animal from the fair (hand held all night)  
-brought him maple sugar from Montreal during his visit to his parents - (Amazing Maple Apple Pie and lots of snuggling while eating it)  
-Brought him breakfast in bed (Spent more time in bed... Jam on sheets though)

But there was one thing that he's had on his list that he wants, no needs to check off. It happened one lazy Saturday his senior year, the whole house gathered round the living room TV, Holster and Ransom had a laptop hooked up to the TV showing funny and cute videos when a video on the side had Bitty jumping in his spot next to Jack. It was a Flash mob proposal. He insisted they all watch it and the whole 3 minutes and 54 seconds had Bitty swooning over how adorable and cute the couple were and he loved the idea. Jack and Bitty, although confident and proud of their love, still wanted their privacy so it always seemed like the unbelievable task to perform a flash mob when they were supposed to happen in a crowd in public. It was during the haze of the games that would secure them a spot in the playoffs. He was in the shower at 2 am back from a grueling game that gave Jack his perfect idea. The next day he approached Bitty with a plan.

"Hey Bits?" He approached, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes sweet-pea?" Bitty hummed distractedly while he was trying to finish up some Russian dessert for Tater that the giant requested that last time the two got together.

"Whether we win or lose this year, I want to have a celebration at the end for all that we did and accomplished. The guys have just worked so hard and I want them to be proud of themselves no matter what." Jack said sincerely, he was really proud of his team and how they were working together, that was true, he just had another idea that can do that and help him finish his original list from the beginning.

"Oh baby, that's a wonderful idea! But I'm sure you'll win the Stanley Cup, you boys are doing amazing!", Bitty said with such confidence in his voice, Jack couldn't help but beam at the praise.

"Well, either way." Jack mumbled, trying to tamp down his growing smile at what was to come.

"Of course Honey!" Bitty promised before getting Jack to try and taste the dessert to make sure it tasted right for his teammate and friend, even though Jack had no idea what it was supposed to taste like.

That was the hard part, he's sure the guys would be on board with his plan, now only to get it all rolling. They ended up winning that year, it was chaos during the end, streamers and the thunderous noise from the stadium filling his senses but then Bitty was by his side and everything felt right. He could tell that Bitty expected him to pop the question during the aftermath chaos of parading around but he had a plan and he was going to stick to it. Although he did want to crack when he saw the slight disappointment behind Bitty's shining eyes, he just had to get him to wait a little longer.

It ended up only being a week and a half afterwards that they were able to throw everyone together for a backyard BBQ. Music playing, grill going and all their teammates, friends and family were there to celebrate their win and hard work. Now came the hardest part, getting Bitty to not dance when 'Love on Top' started to play. It was going to be Halo, but trying to get athletes to be graceful enough to dance for the smooth melody of Halo was more trouble than it was worth and Jack wanted to be engaged to his love already. 

Thank goodness for Mama Bittle calling him in the get his hands messy right before the opening chorus started. He would never run out with dough all over his hands when they had guests but it was the movement of Tater starting to dance that made him start to clean up right in the middle of the pie making. Jack could see him itching to join and wishing his hands would scrub clean quicker. Thankfully they had a window that looked out into the yard or else Bitty would've missed all the other Falconers and SMH joining in. It wasn't perfectly synchronized but it was the best they were going to do with Shitty, Ransom, Tater and All their friends practicing in a room together in between the hours of press they had to do all week. Bitty finally froze when he realized what was happening, and then ran out side searching for Jack but not finding him anywhere. Finally during the ending chorus the tide of friends and family split, and down the passage walked Jack, wearing a suit and the blue tie that Bitty loved because it matched his eyes. He could already see from ten feet away how teary eyed Bitty was getting and he hoped this was alright for a flash-mob, he wanted this to be perfect but he couldn't back out now, and he didn't even want to. He got down on one knee,

"Bits, you have brought light into my life when I didn't even know I was in the dark. You have given me company when I didn't even know I was lonely. You have comforted me when I didn't even know I was shaken. I love you with everything I have and I promise to love you with everything I will ever be. Please do me the honor and marry me?"

The only thing that escaped Bitty's mouth was a shriek and he was on Jack, they toppled over onto the grass. Normally Bitty would've smacked him for the grass stains of both their clothing but neither could care when they were both holding each other and crying. All around them applause rang out as well as laughter and chirps of "Who knew he had it in him" and "Why didn't you propose to me like that?".

"Bits, I'm taking this as a good sign but could you please say yes or no?" He was so sure Bitty was saying yes but for his own sanity he needed to hear the most important words of his life. (Well until he hears, "I do").

"Oh you silly, ridiculous, wonderful, romantic man! Of course it's a yes! What else would it be!" Bitty was laughing and crying at the same time, snot running down his face but he couldn't look more beautiful to Jack.

Finally, Jack was able to cross "Flashmob - (he said yes!!!)" off his list.

For those maybe wondering. Jack saves a certain 'One-person flash-mob for his and Bitty's wedding day, where he dances with Bitty to Halo, and yes that boy learned choreographed dance steps.


End file.
